Psicofonía
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Arthur sabía que los fantasmas no solían quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar; la eternidad, al fin y al cabo, daba para muchas cosas. Por eso no entendía por qué aquel fantasma con aspecto de niño y traje negro seguía siempre a Italia. SIRxIta, AlXAr


Título: Psicofonía.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Parejas: SIR x Italia/ Alfred x Arthur/ Puede que Alemania x Italia al final.

* * *

><p>Arthur estaba acostumbrado a ver fantasmas.<p>

En realidad era algo casi normal para él. Es decir, ¿no era por algo el país de la magia y las criaturas fantásticas? Podía ver a los espíritus que vivían con Kiku cada vez que iba a su casa, al fin y al cabo. Estaba más que habituado a ellos.

No todos los fantasmas eran iguales, sin embargo. Algunos eran más violentos, otros eran adorables y tan solo una pequeña parte eran completamente malvados. Más de una vez había tenido que librarse de este último grupo mediante hechizos purificadores o se había visto obligado a ayudarles a pasar al otro lado.

La verdad, no era algo demasiado agradable.

Sobre todo porque Alfred _nunca_ creía en sus palabras. Y cuando un mocoso estúpido, imbécil y desagradecido emancipado vivía día sí y día también insistiendo en llevarte a un psiquiatra, era realmente para sacarle los ojos de las cuencas con una cucharita de té.

De todos modos, y volviendo al tema principal, los fantasmas no solían permanecer demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio. Solían vagar de un lado a otro, pululando arriba y abajo. La eternidad, al fin y al cabo, daba para hacer muchas cosas.

Por eso no acababa de entender por qué aquel fantasma con aspecto de niño y traje oscuro, seguía siempre a Italia a todos lados.

En un principio no le había dado especial importancia, naturalmente. Solo era un fantasma más. Pero al cabo de los años, de las décadas, comenzó a notar que el espíritu nunca se iba. No decía nunca nada y a veces llevaba una pequeña espada en la mano, pero siempre (_siempre_) estaba observando a Italia, aunque fuese desde lejos.

Un día, en mitad de una Conferencia Mundial, el italiano no había dejado de berrear sobre comer pasta y echar una siesta. Alemania no había podido asistir aquel día a la reunión, así que estaba gritando a sus anchas, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Arthur.

Y Arthur tenía poca paciencia.

Tenía _muy_ poca paciencia.

Así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia el pequeño castaño para gritarle un par de cosas y sentarle en su asiento de una vez. Lo agarró de la chaqueta que llevaba y lo acercó a él, para horror de Feliciano.

-¡I-Inglaterra!-exclamó, agitando los brazos arriba y abajo, gesticulando cómica y desesperadamente-. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No te enfades! ¡Inglaterra da mucho miedo cuando se enfada!

Arthur notó como el tic de su frente aumentaba hasta límites insospechados y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para exigirle que cerrase el pico, notó algo frió en su abdomen.

Los ojos congelados y furiosos del pequeño niño rubio fantasma le dieron la bienvenida.

Al principio no supo que le sorprendió más. Si ver al pequeño fantasma apuntándole con su espada o esa mirada de rabia pura. No le dio tiempo a decidirlo porque el rubio entreabrió los labios y pronunció las tres primeras palabras que Arthur le había escuchado salir de su boca:

"_No le toques"_

-¿I-Inglaterra?-susurró Feliciano, dejando de llorar al ver la mirada perdida en el rostro del inglés, que ahora miraba un punto fijo en el suelo-. ¿Inglaterra, estás bien?

Arthur compartió unos segundos más la mirada con el niño antes de sacudir la cabeza bruscamente y volver a centrar su atención en el italiano.

-Sí…no es nada-dijo finalmente, soltándole de la chaqueta. De inmediato la espada desapareció de su vientre pero la mirada del fantasma seguía clavada en él, atenta.

-Ve~ ¿Seguro? Estás muy pálido.

-¡Seguro que es por crear esa arma terrorista que se empeña en llamar comida! ¡Pero el héroe os…!

-¡Cállate, bastardo americano! ¡Menos mal que ha soltado a mi hermano, sino le habría pateado el trasero al cejotas inglés!

-Fusosososo~ Mi Lovi-love es tan mono cuando se preocupa por los demás.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con America-san…

-¡JAPON! ¡Da tu opinión de una maldita vez!

-Hermanito…no te enfades…

-Liechtenstein, ¿te gustaría ser uno con Rusia, _da_~?

-¡Deja todo eso de una vez, Rusia, aru!

De inmediato la sala volvió al caos habitual que la reinaba, olvidándose de inmediato el incidente con Italia e Inglaterra. Pero mientras el primero de estos había vuelto a su yo animado y ahora estaba hablando con Lovino y España, el segundo volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el pequeño fantasma, que se había alejado unos pocos metros de la gente.

Ahora que lo miraba fijamente por primera vez…tenía un cierto aire a Alemania, aunque con algo diferente. Tenía una mueca seria y gruñona, una expresión guerrera que había logrado sorprenderle. Pero por encima de todo eso…había algo…algo en sus ojos cada vez que mirada a Italia…como culpa o arrepentimiento. O impotencia.

Y Arthur pensó que nunca había visto unos ojos más tristes en toda su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza, de todos modos. Quizás algún día decidiera hablar con él (al fin y al cabo, hablar con los fantasmas era una de las tantas cosas que podía hacer) y preguntárselo directamente. Pero no hoy. Hoy tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, durante el segundo día de reunión, las cosas cambiaron para peor.

* * *

><p>"<em>No grites tanto cuando entremos<em>", frunció el ceño, "_asustas a Italia_"

-¡Todo le asusta! ¡Tú le asustarías!-gritó, fuera de sus casillas-. ¡Estás muerto!

"_Pero tú…"_

-Por enésima vez, no pienso hacer de casamentero-gruñó Arthur, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Llevaba todo el día lidiando con el pequeño fantasma rubio que, al parecer, había cogido una repentina y fastidiosa confianza con él desde el encontronazo del día anterior. No sabía quién era, de hecho solo sabía que estaba obsesionado con Italia y que quería que le ayudase a hablar con él, como si el fantasmita sintiese un flechazo por el italiano. Y lo habría considerado adorable de no ser porque estaba haciéndole la vida _imposible-._Búscate a otro para ayudarte.

Los ojos azules del fantasma parecían ahora dos glaciares.

"_Ayúdame a hablar con Italia"_

-¡He dicho que no!-le gritó Inglaterra.

-Inglaterra-san, me gustaría hablar con…-dijo entonces Kiku, asomándose por la puerta de la habitación donde estaba el inglés, pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase, frunciendo el ceño-. Inglaterra-san… ¿se encuentra bien? No tiene buen aspecto.

_"¡Quiero hablar con Italia! ¡Necesito hablar con Italia!"_

-¡Me importa una mierda con quien quieras hablar, déjame en paz!-respondió, el otro, haciendo que el japonés esboza una mueca ofendida al creerse insultado.

-Lo siento, Inglaterra-san. Yo solo quería…

"_No. Italia. Ahora._"

-¿Iggy?

Arthur alzó la mirada justo a tiempo de ver cómo una nueva persona entraba en la habitación. La mirada de Alfred no era tan confusa como la de Kiku, sino de reproche. Era bastante evidente que creía que estaba montando un espectáculo hablándole al aire. Arthur apartó la vista demasiado pronto como para ver que también había preocupación en sus ojos.

Así que salió corriendo fuera de la vista de todo el mundo. Casi atropelló al americano en el proceso, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Estaba enfadado, dolido y angustiado. Y solo quería salir de ahí _ya_. Y a la mierda la reunión, los fantasmas, Alfred y el mundo entero.

No se sentía con ánimos de coger ningún coche, taxi o cualquier otro medio de transporte que no fuesen sus propias piernas. A pesar de todo y desafiando todas las leyes de la velocidad humana, llegó por un recorrido de cuarenta minutos al hotel en el que se hospedaba en menos de veinte.

Indicó en recepción que no le pasasen ninguna llamada a su habitación y se encerró en ésta dando un fuerte porrazo. No le sorprendió en absoluto cuando, al darse la vuelta, vio que no estaba solo. Con un gruñido furioso, el inglés pasó de largo y se tumbó en la cama sin decir otra palabra.

Durante aproximadamente unos maravillosos tres minutos y medio no hubo más que silencio en la habitación. Después su acompañante pareció considerar que era tiempo suficiente de tregua y volvió a la carga.

"_¿Me vas ayudar?", _preguntó el rubio a media voz, todavía en el mismo lugar donde se había aparecido.

Inglaterra suspiró, derrotado, llevándose una mano al rostro.

-¿Si lo hago me prometes que te irás al otro lado? ¿Me dejarás tranquilo?-el fantasma asintió, muy serio-. Bien, entonces…-demorándose un par de segundos más en su resignación, finalmente volvió a ponerse de pie perezosamente-. Está bien, te ayudaré. Pero será mejor que cumplas tu palabra.

"_Lo haré. Gracias, Inglaterra"_

Arthur asintió, pero luego pareció recordar cierto detalle.

-A propósito, sigo sin saber quién diablos eres.

_"¿Es eso importante?"_

-Hace unos cuarenta minutos he abandonado una reunión importante como si me hubiera dado un repentino ataque de locura delante de América y Japón por tu culpa. Así que sí, es importante.

El niño pareció meditarlo unos segundos, claramente poco impresionado, pero finalmente asintió.

"_Hace mucho tiempo mi nombre era Sacro Imperio Romano. Es un placer"_

* * *

><p><span>Notas de la autora<span>: Probablemente la primera historia de varios capítulos que escribo en DECADAS. No tendrá demasiados, aún así. O al menos eso planeo.

¿Os va gustando esta especie de prólogo? Llevaba rondándome en la cabeza desde hacía bastante tiempo y, la verdad, como idea me gusta. El escribirlo no tanto xD Tengo la sensación de que la voy a estropear con una pésima narración, unos pésimos diálogos y mucho OOC…pido disculpas por adelantado.

También me gustaría pedir que, por favor, si realmente os gusta mi historia, dejéis un review. No me gusta pedirlo tan descaradamente, pero esto es una especie de reto para mí y me haría mucha ilusión. Gracias por adelantado.

¿Review?~


End file.
